Klucz do zwycięstwa
Klucz do zwycięstwa to czterdziesty ósmy odcinek serii "Ben 10: The Power". Jego premiera miała miejsce 18 sierpnia 2019 roku. Odcinek został napisany przez użytkownika Benek101. Streszczenie Ben i Cooper pod okiem Paradoxa i Bena 10.000 uczą się, jak stworzyć ostatnią fuzję. Jednak nawet w towarzystwie przyszłego sprzymierzeńca zjawia teraźniejszy wróg... Fabuła Ben Tennyson i Cooper Daniels czuli na sobie wizję zbliżającej się wojny. Szli właśnie za Xunzlivem do sali treningowej, gdzie mieli nauczyć się, jak stworzyć Atomowego-Iksa. Nie byli dość optymistycznie nastawieni. Wiedzieli, że Xunzliv rozpoczął już eliminację fuzji-mutantów, więc BeVilBed szybko to zauważy i dojdzie do starcia. Tylko czy byli dość silni, by stawić czoła wrogom? Czy nawet z pomocą przyjaciół dadzą radę? Tego nie wiedzieli, lecz mimo obaw chcieli chronić Ziemię i jej mieszkańców. Xunzliv wprowadził ich do sali, gdzie niedawno trenowali tworzenie Terrafibiana. -''Muszę już was opuścić. Mutanty same nie znikną.''- po czym zniknął. Tennyson i Daniels rozejrzeli się. Tym razem było tu aż nadto cicho, nie widzieli również nigdzie Azmutha. Po chwili przed chłopakami stanął, jakby znikąd Profesor Paradox. -''Miło waz widzieć. Azmuth poprosił mnie o specjalną formę treningu. Udamy się do kogoś, kto zna się na rzeczy.''- nie czekając na odpowiedź stworzył portal, z którego wyłonił się dobrze znany towarzystwu Ben 10.000. -''Witaj, Benie Tennysonie. Pomogę wam w walce z BeVilBedem, jednak najpierw musicie nauczyć się, jak stworzyć Atomowego-Iksa''- wyjaśnił. Tymczasem w Bazie Hydraulików Najwyższy dowiedział się o przybyciu Bena 10.000. Wściekły powiadomił o tym Soura. -''Przygotowują się do wojny...''- stwierdza z przekąsem Sour. -''Słyszałem, że Władca cieni skutecznie eliminuje nasze fuzje.''- dodał. -''Przeczuwałem, że do tego dojdzie.''- przyznał Najwyższy. -''Dziwi mnie jednak przybycie tego chłystka z przyszłości. Nie może się nim ktoś zająć?''- zapytał. -''Może Albedo?''- zaproponował z podłym uśmieszkiem Sour. -''Przegra, jest zbyt słaby. Zresztą odbywa karę...''- przypomniał. -''Ja pójdę. Ukrócę te gierki.''- podjął decyzję Sour. Nie czekając na przychylność partnera zniknął. Najwyższy westchnął i wezwał do siebie Arthashira. -''Bądźcie gotowi. Nadchodzi wojna z Tennysonem.''- Ektonuryt przytaknął i oddalił się... Ben pod postacią Polarnego starał się zaskoczyć jakoś Gigantoplamatozaura. Cooper jako Ostateczny Gigantozaur również próbował coś wskórać. Jednak Ben 10.000 był bardziej doświadczony i sprytniejszy. Łatwo unikał ataków. -''Pokażcie co umiecie!''- krzyknął pewny swojego zwycięstwa. Ben i Cooper nie czekali długo. Skrzyżowali swoje zegarki i przemienili się w Terrafibiana. Wiązka elektryczności i wiatru popędziła w kierunku fuzji Bena 10.000. Gigantoplazmatozaur przyjął na siebie tak bardzo silny cios, że Tennyson wrócił do ludzkiej formy. -''Naprawdę nieźle! Mimo to jednak nadal nie macie szans z Najwyższym.''- ocenił. Ben zamienił się w Szybciora i pędem próbował zaskoczyć Bena 10.000. Ten jednak wykonał unik, jak gdyby się tego spodziewał. -''Nie, osobno wam się nie uda.''- spojrzał wymownie na Szybciora. Ben wybrał więc na tarczy Omnitrixa Atomixa, zaś Cooper Iksa. Spojrzeli na siebie, a następnie na Bena 10.000, po czym przyłożyli urządzenia do siebie. Nastąpił ogromny wybuch. Jedna z kolumn pod wpływem eksplozji zaczęła spadać na bohaterów. Jednak Ben jako Enots stworzył tarczę z many, która wszystkich ocaliła. -''Nie udało się...''- zauważył z lekkim zawodem Cooper. -''Musicie wierzyć, że to co robicie się uda. Nie możecie być pesymistyczni. Musicie wierzyć, że będzie dobrze.''- dodał słowa otuchy na co Ben wycofał się nieco. -''Po tym co przydarzyło mi się w życiu chyba o to ciężko...''- próbował wyjść, jednak Ben 10.000 zatrzymał go. -''Ona jest moją żoną w przyszłości. A ja jestem tobą.''- spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Bena. -''Czyli że...''- nie dowierzał. -''Możesz być tego pewien.''- zapewnił. Ben przytaknął, po czym ponownie spróbował stworzyć fuzję. Tym razem wybuch był sporo mniejszy, jednak nadal Atomowy-X nie powstał. Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy Sour dostał się do środka. Szybko zaatakował Bena 10.000. Przyszły Tennyson nie miał czasu na reakcję i szybko został powalony na ziemię. Ben zamienił się w Bykżaba i ruszył w kierunku napastnika. Cooper zdecydował się na Diamentogłowego. Sour był jednak zdecydowanie za szybki. -''Śmierć Tennysonom!''- wrzeszczał. Ben odmienił się i przyłożył Omnitrix do Ultimatrixa przyjaciela. Po chwili pojawił się GigaKlocek, który potężnym ciosem ogonem znokautował Soura. Obcy zdążył się teleportować zanim Czterogantozaur zadał mu ostateczny cios. Zmachani walką zauważyli Rooka, który wszedł do pomieszczenia. -''Wybaczcie, ale Paradox mówił, że wersje Bena i sprzymierzeńcy przybywają. Wojna się rozpoczyna.''- ogłosił służbistycznie, po czym wyszedł. -''A co z Atomowym-Iksem?''- dopytywał Ben. -''W odpowiednim momencie on powstanie, uwierz mi Ben.''- zapewnił, po czym cała trójka postanowiła wyjść. Wojna właśnie się zaczyna... Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Ben i Cooper podejmują nieudaną próbę stworzenia Atomowego-Iksa. *Ben 10.000 zapewnia Bena, że Kai będzie żyła. Postacie *Ben Tennyson *Cooper Daniels *Ben 10.000 *Profesor Paradox *Xunzliv *Rook Blonko Wrogowie *BeVilBed **Najwyższy **Sour **Arthashir Kosmici Używani przez Bena *Polarny *Szybcior *Enots *Bykżab Używani przez Coopera *Ostateczny Gigantozaur *Diamentogłowy Używani przez Bena 10.000 *Gigantoplazmozaur *Czterogantozaur (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) Fuzje *Terrafibian *GigaKlocek Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Ben 10: The Power